Batman
Biography Early Life John Isaiah Muir was born in 1982 in Gotham City. His parents were Hugh and Eleanor Muir, a businessman and a doctor respectively. He was their second child, their first child, Daniel was four years older than Isaiah. Hugh was CEO and founder of Muir Corporation, a powerful company in the Gotham area, rivaled only by Wayne Enterprises. Outside of Gotham, it faced more challenges, but it was growing rapidly as Wayne Enterprises was beginning to suffer from Bruce Wayne's continued absences and problems. The company was part of a huge trust of different corporations and organizations of which Hugh was the leader. Muir's childhood was one that could be considered normal, except for the obvious wealth that his family had. Wanting for nothing, Isaiah grew up in a household where rules were strictly enforced. It was a breeding ground for a juvenile delinquent. He found trouble very easily, and his accomplice in crime was the daughter of two of his parents servants, Cassandra Simmons. He grew up with her, born a few weeks before her, and his father paid for her education as a way of thanking her parents for their years of help. When his father hired various senseis to teach both Isaiah and his older brother in various martial arts, he included Cassandra in the classes, and Isaiah found a suitable sparring partner. The two would learn together and became even closer friends. From that point on, Isaiah was the cause for most of the damage and destruction to the mansion that they lived in, to the dismay of his mother and the family's butler Winston. Since his father was in charge of and the largest shareholder in a huge trust that owned various parts of Gotham City and different assets throughout the US and the world, he had access to news and opportunities like the one that soon arose. Roughly five years after Bruce Wayne's mysterious death in 1990, the trust set about buying up the pieces of the Wayne empire. Different groups wanted to snatch up the powerful businesses and the Wayne Manor, but the Muir/Nevins Trust was the first on the scene and was able to purchase all of the huge sprawling estate. It was about this time that Muir began to have deeper feelings for Cassie than just friendship, though she was in a relationship with his older brother and didn't seem that interested in him as anything more than just a friend. He vowed that he would be there for her, if she ever needed anything. The Birth of the Dark Knight The sale wasn't finalized until Isaac was sixteen, or 1998. It was decided that the Muir family would move into Wayne Manor. Isaiah was somewhat excited, due to the rumors of Bruce Wayne's double life as Batman. Indeed, there was a large population of bats on the property, but Isaiah could never find out where they roosted. Besides the Batman tale, which Isaiah believed was pure myth, the manor was home to a host of interesting things and new places to cause trouble and annoy Winston and Eleanor Muir. Jason Nevins, the third largest shareholder of the Muir/Nevins Trust lost his inner war with his greed and decided to take over the trust. In order to do that, he needed to eliminate Hugh and Eleanor Muir. Isaiah wouldn't be able to take over his father's share and the rest of the trust for a few years, until he was twenty one, by the rules of the trust. He used subtle tactics to lead up to that moment however, causing problems for the trust whenever he could, unseen by the authorities or by Hugh Muir. Isaiah watched his father, a normally happy and energetic person, become withdrawn, trying to fix the problems in the trust that someone was causing. His father became more and more detached from the rest of the family as he tried to fix the problems. Isaiah hacked his father's computer and uncovered evidence that pointed to Nevins. But he would never be able to act on it. One day, two years later, shortly after Isaiah had graduated from high school and was preparing to go to college, armed men came into Wayne Manor. He watched his parents get gunned down in front of them and barely escaped, running through the acres of woods surrounding the manor until he fell down an old well that he and Cassie had found the ifrst time they'd come to the Manor when he'd been sixteen. Hearing the voices behind him, he ran through the tunnel that the well emptied into. He and Cassie had explored the tunnels a bit, but never that much. Disregarding the bats that flew all around him, Isaiah didn't stop running until he entered a huge, huge cavern. He was in the Batcave. Forging the Bat After he buried his parents and literally threw Jason Nevins out of his house, Isaiah found out that Cassie was leaving. She'd signed a deal with Wayne Entertainment and was going to go to New York City to work on recording her first album. He hadn't expected her to be leaving so soon and had honestly felt that she was going to stay with him forever. He had been very close then to telling her his plans, but instead he gave her the coldshoulder, giving her a brief good bye before sending her to the airport. Isaiah felt that it was time to do something about the plans that he was making. He'd decided that he could use his money and his time to become something along the lines of what Bruce Wayne had become. He would never be able to be better than Batman, no. But he had access to the same if not more assets that Wayne had, and was already well trained in the martial arts. But he would need more. So he went around the world to various schools of martial arts and trained there, under different names and identities. In addition, he worked on, honed, and then mastered skills that would make him a suitable successor to the Dark Knight's title of the World's Greatest Detective. Some time later, he hosted a Christmas party at Wayne Manor, like his parents had before, both in Wayne Manor and in their old home. There, he met Cassie Simmons after a long time, and came even closer to realizing the truth. He'd always harbored deeper feelings for his friend, even when she'd dated his older brother. Now, he fully realized the depth of his feelings for her. He loved her. It was the first stumbling block in his plan. He wanted Cassie, wanted a relationship with her, a family with her. But he wasn't sure that it would work alongside his plans to become the next Batman. The two shared a passionate kiss under the mistletoe, one that stirred up his old feelings and clearly unsettled her. The two argued, both admitting to the other that they held feelings for the other, before Cassie left, angered by Isaiah's refusal to make a committment. Meanwhile, Isaiah had come into contact with a mysterious woman who offered to teach him more and take his studies further. He'd asked around and had contacted her and then she'd reached out to him with the choice. But he'd need to disappear. All his other training had taken place during philanthropic and diplomatic trips to other countries. It was hard for the King of Gotham to just leave. But Isaiah found a way. Under the pretense of testing out a new line of Wayne robots designed to look and act exactly as humans, Isaiah had a robot copy of himself targeted as part of an assasination plot. During a speech in Japan, he was seemingly killed by a small missile that also destroyed the area he was speaking. While no one would be hurt or killed, due to the Wayne missile also being a specialized test, the area was buried under rubble and it would take some time to dig him out and bring him back to "life". He joined the woman and the school at which she taught, coming under her sensei, a powerful old warrior. He learned much there and came to terms with his goals. He would become the Batman. He would become justice. The Final Choice As he finished his studies at the school, The Girl with No Name decided to exert her influence over the school. For long, she'd wanted to be in charge of the school and by extension, the soldiers it employed. Along with a former student of the sensei, she attacked the sensei just as Isaiah was leaving. He felt obligated to help defend the old man, he had after all, just completed his studies there and the man was in need of help. Isaiah fought the two of them, allowing the old man a chance to escape. He didn't leave however. During a lull in the fighting, the sensei told Isaiah that this was not his fight and that he had to leave. Before Isaiah could stop him or voice his disagreement, the sensei used his knowledge of arcane magic to throw Isaiah to the hospital where the Wayne Enterprises Human Replica Robot was in stasis. Isaiah's original plan went into effect and the doctors all under orders declared him healthy and he was presented to the public. From there, Isaiah went on a vacation, understandable to the rest of the world after the trauma he'd just suffered. Taking some time off was not what Isaiah truly wanted, but it was something that needed to be done. In one of his many private yachts, he took Winston and went sailing in the Mediterranean, near Greece. It was there that he formally told Winston of his intentions regarding resurrecting Batman. He offered Winston the choice of leaving his service. He couldn't intentionally risk his old friend's life without giving him the option of leaving. Winston was however insulted that Isaiah would consider such a thing and told him that he would stand by Isaiah no matter what happened. He also brought to the forefront of Muir's mind his own mortality and the desire for children. It was when they were sailing back to Greece that Winston sprang his trap. He had never known that Isaiah was going to ask such a monumental question when they had started out on the trip and he had conspired to bring Isaiah and Cassandra Simmons together. She was waiting for them when they reached the dock. The two of them were still aware of the aftermath of their last meeting, and with that fresh in their minds, they were cautious in their dealings with one another. But the love that they had broke through and they were soon behaving as they had before. Sadly this meeting between the two would end up much like the previous one. Cassie tried to force him to own up to whatever feelings he may have had for her and came on to him, but he rejected her, convincing himself that he was doing it for her. He was going to lead a hard life, one that she didn't deserve. She deserved better and he wouldn't be able to give that to her. In the morning, they arrived at their destination and Isaiah saw her off onto a Wayne Entertainment jet plane, bound for Gotham City. He and Winston would remain in the mediterranean for a few more days before heading to Gotham City as well. The Rise of the Batman The first thing that Isaiah did when he got back was to fully throw himself into his work. He used it as a way to push Cassie out of his mind. He went to the Batcave and began surveying the place for what would need to be renovated and worked on. He left Bruce's museum of mementos untouched for the most part, considering it inspiration for his work. He began work on the renovations and then continued further, expanding upon the original Batcave and making it twice the size of the original. In the new space he put a larger exercise and workout room, and set up space for the newest addition to the Batcave: Better computers. Bruce Wayne had died in 1990 and since then there had been huge advancements in technology. He tore out the old huge supercomputers that Bruce had installed, opting for smaller, faster computers. He would maintain a dedicated connection to the internet. Once he had the computers installed, he began the process of creating hacks into the servers of every major law enforcement agency around the world. In addition, he kept moles in the servers of universities, libraries, and museums, as well as other super organizations, such as S.H.I.E.L.D.. Next, Isaiah went to work on the different tools that Bruce had used when he'd plied his trade. One of the first things on the list was the Batmobile. He updated a lot of of the technology in the vehicle, especially the armor and the engine. For the most part, the weapons readout remained the same.Since Bruce had a wide variety of different Batmobiles that he used, Isaiah took his time, slowly updating each one. The process would take over a year, done in small parts during Isaiah's spare time from his different cases. In addition, he set to work on a much larger project: upgrading the Batsuits. Because Isaiah was the same height and of the same build as Bruce, there wasn’t much that needed to be changed physically, but the gadgets and tools that Bruce used needed to be switched out for more modern pieces of technology, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises. Around the time that Isaiah was finished with working on the suits, he received a call from Britney Harmon. Ms. Harmon worked as the secretary for Jerry Santiago, who owned Cadric Enterprises, a small time technology company. Santiago was a friend of Isaiah’s and was assembling a group of potential investors to sink some money into the company to help keep it afloat and work towards being profitable again. Because he had to keep up his appearances as the playboy of Gotham, and because Ms. Harmon was indeed rather good looking, Isaiah decided to accompany the group to one of Cadric Enterprises’ side businesses, a resort in the Bahamas. He already knew that he was going to help Jerry out, for a price of course, but Britney made the deal that much more sweet. At first his intention was just taking Britney to bed, but after he got to know her and did some research on her past, he realized that she could be a valuable asset. So he propsed to bring her to Wayne Enterprises as the president of one of the important divisions of the company. He also propsed a more intimate relationship. At first Harmon was against the business deal, but eventually realized that it was the best move for her and she accepted it. She also accepted Isaiah's invitation to sleep with him. When Isaiah returned to Gotham City, he brought Britney wih him and implemented her into the company. She took to the new role well, and helped expand the company through various acquisitions. Meanwhile, Isaiah came closer and closer to finishing all of his work on updating Bruce Wayne's equipment for his own use as the new Batman. However, members of the Vitale Family, particularly the Don's son, Michael, began to escalate the gang warfare that was rampant in the city, forcing Isaiah to begin his war on the organized crime families earlier than he would have liked. More Coming Soon Relationships Cassie Information Coming Soon Britney Harmon Information Coming Soon Abilities *'Master Detective:' Isaiah Muir is heir to the title of the World's Greatest Detective. Trained in different disciplines, it is easy to claim that he is the Sherlock Holmes of our time. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of high caliber superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than "out-fighting" them. His mind simply works differently than others when it comes to fighting. *'Master Martial Artist:' Batman has studied and trained with a countless number of different senseis. He's incorporated the teachings of every single one into his martial arts. If there is a type of martial arts in existence in the world, odds are that he's studied it at one point in time. From Brazilian jujitsu to Wudanquan and Shaolin, Batman is a master of an extreme number of martial arts. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, French, Greek, Japanese, Mandarin, Tagalog, and Hindi. *'Master Tactician:' Batman is an accomplished strategist. Feared by his enemies for his ability to out plan and out strategize them, Batman can adjust any of his plans to fit a changing environment. *'Expert Pilot:' He has not only been able to fly various planes with ease, he has also been seen flying a helicopter with no trouble. *'Master of Stealth:' His training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected, sneak up on people without being heard. Easily put, Isaiah Muir has become one of the world's best Ninjas. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Muir is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system; even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. *'Business Sense:' Isaiah is an extremely talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the mid-high part of the Fortune 500 list. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics, ballet, and dance have given Isaiah considerable skills in the field and he is an accomplished contortionist. He practices Yoga daily. Limitations Batman is subject to all human vulnerabilities and limitations, though he has several defenses in place for many of those vulnerabilities and limitations. Equipment *Batsuit More Coming Soon Category:Characters (WH)Category:HeroesCategory: Mirrodin